Psylocke Vs Tj Darkspark
by Tazirai
Summary: Psylocke and the Constable of Braintree England take on a group of idiots, and their Empathic Leader.


**TJ Darkspark**

Elizabeth Braddock didn't despise many things in life. Well except Bullies, crooks, liars, thieves, manipulators, supposed destroyers of worlds, destroyers of worlds, ravagers of lands, yadda yadda yadda. She truly hated when several of those things were mixed in one person. One such person was named TJ Darkspark. He had such a silly name. It practically had his ID on it. His name was Dark. He had added the spark to his costumed Identity. When Elizabeth had received the call from the Constable near Braintree he told her the whole situation. It seems even though his name was silly, he was fairly good at what he did. What he does is bully, and use his powers to influence those on an emotional level. His abilities make him dangerous in that he often causes others to get in trouble with the law based on something he wants. His emotion manipulations are tied to objects, so he uses his abilities to place fears, desires, obsessions onto something.

The victims will either try to take destroy, or throw it away. He's highly efficient with this power. Even though Psylocke was a Telepath with level 7 Psi-shields, past manipulations have left her particularly vulnerable to mental domination. Last year she had spent several days in the thrall of Wyrm. She tried to stop him, but he easily breached her mental defenses. No match for him physically, it took her friends Dream Catcher, and Wolverine to help her stop him. She was able to then place mental blocks in his mind that denied him access to his abilities. She then altered his memories so that he knew he had powers, but no way to access them.

The Constable asked her to find and help stop TJ from doing the same thing. Before she left her home in Maldon to head North, she spent a few hours in deep meditation. Her shields worked great against mental attacks that could harm her mind, but she needed a boost to stop his emotional control. Ready, she headed out to Braintree. Braintree was a mid-sized city of about 40,000, but Elizabeth had an advantage the Constable's inspectors did not. Her Telepathy had a hidden trick. She could pick up the Psychic resonance of objects and people, and see some time into their past. The shorter the time an object was touched, the greater the accuracy of her Psychometry. She would visit the locations that the Constable had given her. Then she could piece together the clues to try and find her target.

In the UK Superhero registration was law, so national costumed heroes were not a thing that people feared or so. They used their powers to help others and were accountable. Even though they remained independent of the Government. For people like Psylocke, their profile was even higher. Her brother was Nonother than Captain Britain, heir to Avalon, and protector of the British isles. She was a former adult model, X-man, and Member of Excalibur. Her curvaceous body, and bust was very hard to hide so she didn't. Her costume was regal as she walked about looking for the places TJ may have been to. Her first place was to interview a woman who had stripped naked on the street and given away all of her cards, and money to him. She lost her car, her jewelry, and other things. She said she had felt sincere disgust for everything she touched. Psylocke probed her she discovered that the woman had briefly touched TJ. Psylocke paused the memory, and looked about his face, committing it to memory. Next she went to a local pub, the Horse and Groom. She drew attention.

Many of the men, and even some of the women, either knew her from her Heroics, or even her days in porn. Her body again is hard to not notice. There she spoke with several regulars, and even the Keep, about what transpired there one night. Only one had resisted long enough to inform the police. The others were robbed of all their money and items. Tj had several friends take some of their vehicles. Some of the vehicles had been returned already. Most in less than pleasant shape. However, that was something Psylocke could use. With permission, the statuesque woman exited and walked outside to the vehicles. Rayne Road was looking quite shabby right now. But the information gathered was pivotal. So much so, she no longer needed to investigate the other sites.

One of the idiots following Darkspark left so much evidence behind in a car that she was able to learn the location of Darksparks hideout, and this blokes home. He needed a visit. Elizabeth arrived at the home of Morris McCale. It would be a short visit. When she knocked on the door, he answered. She used her powers to immediately calm him and make him feel safe. He'd not been expecting a bona fide superhero let alone one who looks like this. His resolve dropped once he saw it was Captain Britains friggin sister. Sufficiently calmed Elizabeth probed his mind, and learned the information needed. She thanked him and placed him into a deep slumber. It was time to head South to Great Leigh. She waited until night to go there. With the address gleaned from McCales mind, and placing a post-hypnotic suggestion in his mind, she waited for the text message. Her phone bleeped the tone. It was time. She pulled up a block away from the house. The Post hypnotic suggestion made McCale leave one of the doors unlocked.

The door was advantageous for her. Most of the crooks and they numbered three with McCale and TJ making four. Psylocke knew trying to fight all three would doom her, they needed to be removed from the equation. Walking as quietly as she could she linked her mind to McCales, seeing through his eye, she could see the men in the room. What luck most were piss drunk. Withdrawing her vision she looked in through a crack, and silently placed each to slumber. However, things never go quite as planned for our lightly armoured heroine. A drink spilled from one of the mans hands. The noise shook TJ, who sat in his costume, and woke McCale from his Post hypnosis. He blurted out who it was. That Mind Witch Psylocke! With two sleeping and two awoke, Psylocke had to move fast. Pushing the door open both she and TJ focused on McCale. TJ instilled deep anger at Psylocke into his mates mind. While she attempted to calm him and place him to slumber. Tj struggled between the two his emotions torn, and his mind wracked with indecision. TJ had one advantage over Psylocke, he didn't have to focus hard to affect his victims, while she needed intense focus.

McCale's mind couldn't take anymore and shut itself down to protect itself. He collapsed to the floor crashing into a table. The noise woke another of the crooks up. Psylocke turned to face TJ who cried foul and other expletives as he turned his powers on his newly awoken friend, then on her. She countered trying to reduce the anger in his friend, whilst trying to KO TJ with slumber. Unfortunately he was closer than before and sent a wild fist in her direction. The hit struck her hard in the face. She cried out from the blow and went down heavily. Too stunned to get up, she lay there heavily breathing. Shaken but not seriously harmed, she turned to look at TJ, but a sharp blow sent her to Lala land. The two men stood over her and tried to decide what to do. Killing her was a no no, this was Captain Britains sister. They'd not want that kind of trouble. Grabbing her by the shoulders they lifted her up to a chair, admiring both her body and her attempts to bring them down.

They'd drop her off somewhere then get out of town and lay low for awhile, no more costumed trouble for now.

Psylocke and the Constable stood watching the two men tie "her" down to a chair. Another Officer had been busily handcuffing McCale. The Constable told her she could drop the Psychic Illusion now. Tj felt a small bite on his neck, damned bugs. But as the illusion faded from his mind, he could feel the Inhibitor collar clang shut. The Constable aimed his firearm at the startled duo. They looked down and saw they had tied up one of their own. The other man surrendered without a struggle. TJ eyed Psylocke and glowered. He'd been tricked. Stinking Psi-witch's mind games doomed him. He could only mutter curses under his breath.

"Um Tj?" she called out.

He turned to look at her.

"Change your name luv, TJ Darkspark is pretty dumb!" she smiled waving.


End file.
